The Cold Blooded Leader and his Lightning Scarlet
by ThatScarletWoman
Summary: He loved that she was a woman of so few inhibitions and she loved that he was a man who wasn't afraid to take control. (A collection of KazuyaXAnna one-shots)
1. The Mark

**A/N: Beware! Anna and Kazuya smut ahead.**  
 ** **This is a collection of unrelated one-shots that I started writing to push myself out of my comfort zone. I will be adding to it but I don't know how often.  
****

* * *

 **~The Mark~**

* * *

The Lightning Scarlet propped her black, Christian Louboutin, stiletto-clad feet onto Kazuya Mishima's desk as she reclined in his cushy, black, leather chair. She took a delicate sip from the glass in her hand and savored the taste of the whiskey on her tongue. Most of the time she preferred vodka cranberries and other _girly_ drinks, but after a difficult day or when she wanted to do something special she enjoyed a straight whiskey.

She glanced at the clock above the office door and smirked when she saw the time; nearly eleven o'clock. Another late night for her workaholic boss, he was due in his office any minute. As if on queue, she saw the doorknob turn.

She took another sip of her drink.

"Evening, boss." She said in a sultry tone as she saw his muscled frame step through the door.

Her mark was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a purple dress shirt, she loved the way it clung to his large biceps and his broad chest. The fact that he wasn't wearing his jacket or tie told her that he'd had a hard day… Everything was perfect and she was ready.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her with his brow furrowed as he noticed her feet on his desk.

She knew he hated that.

She gracefully set her feet on the floor and stood up as she smoothed down the skirt of her red dress. She had worn it before on three separate occasions and on each of them she had noticed the way he had looked at her. There was nothing particularly special about the dress. It was knee-length and sleeveless, low-cut enough to show an enticing amount of cleavage, it zipped at the back and the silken fabric hugged all her curves in precisely the right way. She had noticed that he stole more glances at her when she dressed in a manner that most would deem ladylike.

"I'm here because I knew you would need a drink after attending all those boring and stressful meetings." She said as she took the second glass she had prepared and poured a generous amount of whiskey into it. "And I wanted to join you."

She walked slowly up to him and offered him the glass, he slowly reached out to take it. "It's late," he said as he brought the glass to his lips, "you should go home."

She bit her lip, then smiled coyly. "I don't really want to, there's no one there." Her azure eyes bore into his brown; she placed her hand on his belt buckle and pushed her fingers inside his waistband.

"Anna," he said as he swiftly and tightly grabbed her wrist, "this isn't a good idea."

"I'm no girly, girl," she said as she continued to look into his brown eyes, "I'm not looking for a relationship, it's just that I've noticed the way you look at me…" She sighed. "And I'm so goddamned horny tonight."

He narrowed his eyes at her, apparently taken aback by her response. He let go of her wrist.

"I promise tomorrow morning won't be any different than today was." She said as she took a couple of steps back. "You seem to like this dress," she slowly spun in front of him, "how would you like to take it off?"

He slowly swept his eyes over her shapely form. He did it every day, at every opportunity, he was very discreet, more than most men, but she was a trained observer, that was why he had hired her… And she had noticed every single glance.

He downed the rest of his drink.

Anna walked up to him and attempted to unbuckle his belt again. He grabbed her wrist roughly again. She ignored the pain and moved her face up toward his; unsurprisingly his lips met hers. The kiss was rough, almost feral, but so goddamned good. She tasted the whiskey on his tongue and his lips and she felt moisture begin to gather between her legs.

He let go of her wrist and slid his hands slowly up and down her back. She pressed her body against him and was pleased to feel his hardened member bulging under his slacks. She felt his hands grab her shapely rear and moved in to undo his belt once more and again, he took hold of her wrist.

Kazuya forced her to walk backward toward the desk as he continued to kiss her, her wrists secured firmly by his large hands. Anna felt her behind bump into the edge of the large, mahogany desk, he let go of her wrists and placed his hands on her slender waist as he helped her onto it.

He put his hands on her knees and slowly slid them under her dress. They were rough and calloused and felt good on her smooth skin.

She moved her hands slowly over his shirt, feeling the muscular pecs underneath. She bit her lip as she went to unbutton it and he quickly took hold of her wrists again.

" _I'm_ your boss." He said before kissing her roughly.

A tiny moan escaped her throat in response. He let go of her wrist and placed his hands on her legs, under the red dress again. He moved them slowly, up along her thighs, she moaned again when he felt the tip of his index finger brush her moistened sex. She was wearing nothing under her dress; everything was going according to plan.

He slowly continued to run his finger over her perfectly trimmed pubic hair and soon moved into her dampened folds. She had the urge to undress him, to touch him in return, but she had gotten his message and didn't want to delay her gratification any more than necessary. She opened her legs to give him better access and moved her hips closer to the edge of the desk. He rewarded her by pushing his middle finger into her silken entrance. She bit her lip to keep from moaning as his eyes looked deeply into hers.

He moved his finger in and out and she soon began to move her hips to the rhythm of his hand. She wanted more. So much more. She wanted to rip open his shirt, to feel that muscular, scarred body on top of hers. She wanted to feel his manhood in her hand, but he was being patient… Much too patient. He was doing it to torture her she was sure.

It was _her_ turn. She took hold of his wrist with a strength that seemed to surprise him and pushed his hand away from her sex.

"My way." She said resolutely as she stood up.

"Not even close." He said as he easily broke free from her grasp.

He roughly spun her around and pushed her face-down onto the desk. She gasped as she felt him unzipping her dress. It was thrilling, most men were so intimidated by her that they asked for permission to do every little thing. She pulled her arms out through the sleeves and slowly turned to face him. Let him think he was in charge, it was almost a guarantee that they would have many similar encounters.

His eyes lingered on her lacy, black bra. She slowly reached behind her back and unfastened it letting the straps slide down her arms and the garment fall onto her lap. She did her best impression of a shy virgin and covered her perfect, round mounds loosely with her arm. Their encounter had lasted long enough for her to know what he was going to do next.

Kazuya took hold of her arm and moved it to her side. There was hunger in his eyes as he took in the sight of her bare breasts, but he restrained himself and spun her toward the desk again. He reached the hem of her dress and instead of pulling it down he pushed it over her butt so that it was gathered around her waist leaving her naked ass and back exposed.

The brunette beauty sighed in pleasure when she felt his hands slowly slide over her shapely, round buttocks. His hand slid between her legs and she felt his middle finger penetrate her again. She moaned quietly as he slid it back and forth inside her. She bent over the desk using her arms as support and opened her legs slightly to allow him deeper access. Much to her displeasure, he withdrew his finger, however, her ears instantly detected the sound of his belt buckle being undone.

She tried to turn around as she heard the rustling of clothing but his strong hand firmly pushed on her lower back and she knew to stay down. She would let him have his way… She would never admit it to anyone, but being controlled by a powerful man was _hot_.

She felt his shaft push slowly between her legs as he prepared to enter her. It was too much, she wanted to see him, to touch him.

"No." She said firmly as she briskly turned to face him.

"Shut up." He put his hands firmly on her waist and turned her around.

He roughly bent her over the desk, his hand putting pressure between her shoulder blades. She turned her face to the side and spread her arms over the wooden surface as she resignedly made herself more comfortable. Once he seemed certain that she wasn't going to move he used his knee to open her legs further and swiftly pushed his hardened cock into her.

Anna gasped as she felt her boss's hard-on roughly enter her wet, velvety walls. He pushed himself in to the hilt, she felt his testicles pressed against her ass and a throaty moan escaped her. She had been waiting for so long to feel him inside her, they were barely beginning and she was already hoping to do it again.

His hands began to tug at the dress gathered around her waist, she helped him pull it over her head and tossed it somewhere on the floor. She was left wearing nothing but her black stilettos. She wondered if he was naked too or if he had just let his pants fall around his ankles, but she wanted him to get moving already. As badly as she wanted to see him naked, to touch his muscular, bare body, she didn't want to risk him pulling out and delaying her pleasure anymore.

He placed his large hands on her curvaceous hips and began to move slowly, Anna moaned softly hoping to encourage him to move faster, harder. He seemed content with taking his time and continued to move slowly, seeming to enjoy every inch of her wetness. Eventually, he began to speed up, Anna spread her legs further in response, wanting as much of him as possible inside her. He began to pound harder and faster, she felt her breasts jiggle with every thrust.

They continued in the same manner for some time. The office was soon filled with the sounds of her moaning, his hard, rapid breathing and his thighs slapping against her naked ass. He suddenly grabbed a handful of her brown hair and pulled her head back; she felt her climax approaching and she started to moan louder, but much to her complete dismay he pulled out suddenly.

"What the fuck?" She asked in a shaky voice as she turned to face him.

Her blue eyes took him in in all his naked glory. Muscular, scarred, imposing… and so goddamned sexy.

"On your knees." He ordered.

Her eyes drifted down to his stiff, slicken member. So many times she had fantasized about touching it, at this precise moment, it kind of pissed her off.

"Now?" She asked incredulously.

"Or we could call it a night," Kazuya said with a shrug.

She knew the man well enough to know that he wasn't bluffing. She got on her knees and slowly ran her finger around the head and down to the base of his penis. She then playfully ran her tongue around the shaft; the salty taste of their fluids made the wetness between her legs increase.

She heard him moan slightly as she took him in her experienced mouth. She placed her hands on his muscled thighs for support as she flicked her tongue on the underside of his shaft and around the sensitive head. She moved her head back and forth slickening his member even further with her saliva. She hoped that he wouldn't blow his load, if he didn't get her off she was going to be pissed.

He suddenly grabbed her hair and slowly pulled her off his hard-on. He kissed her again, roughly, he pushed his body against hers and forced her to walk backward until they reached the black, leather couch.

"Lie down." He ordered.

Anna obeyed without hesitation and was pleased as he positioned himself on top of her. She spread her thighs open and he pushed his rock-hard member into her without waiting for further invitation.

He began to thrust deeply into her wet, silky walls. When she went to put her arms around him he took her wrists and pinned them above her head.

It was thrilling, incredibly arousing. So fucking hot.

She wrapped her strong, shapely legs around his buttocks and pulled him in as tightly as she could. He responded by thrusting harder and faster. They were soon moving together in a perfect rhythm, their breathing and movements were one. They moved together for who knew how long, time seemed to stop, her moaning and breathing becoming louder and more rapid as she approached her climax.

That was why she was so surprised when he pulled out of her again.

"Now what?" She asked infuriated.

He said nothing.

With her wrists still pinned above her head, she was shocked to feel his shaft begin to push slowly into her anus. She gaped at him and was about to protest when one of his hands quickly clamped tightly over her mouth. His other large hand was enough to keep her wrists pinned down. Lucky for her it was far from her first time.

But it worried her slightly that he didn't know that.

Nevertheless, it was something that she enjoyed occasionally, with the right man, so she didn't try to stop him.

She moaned loudly as she felt him enter her. It was a tight fit, his member did have quite the bit of girth to it. He went slowly, inhaling deeply as every inch of his cock penetrated her back entrance. He filled her anus to the hilt then was still, perhaps enjoying the feel of her tightness around him or perhaps to let her get used to the invading member.

He let go of her wrists and removed his hand from her mouth then slowly raised himself to his knees. She raised her rear along with him as she spread her thighs open further to allow him deeper penetration.

He put his hands on her thighs for support and began to thrust slowly. One inch out, then back in, he steadily built up more speed.

She moved her hand between her legs and started to rub slowly and purposefully at her swollen clitoris. She was moaning louder, her breathing was fast again.

He locked his brown eyes with her blue as he thrust harder and faster into her ass. To her surprise, he pushed his middle finger into her pussy and began to move it in the same rhythm as his cock.

Anna arched her back and rubbed her clitoris faster as she felt her climax approaching. Sensing this Kazuya pushed a second finger into her and began to move faster.

The feeling of his rock-hard cock plowing into her anus, combined with his fingers in her wet, swollen pussy and her own hand on her clit finally sent her over the edge. She felt her walls contract and bit her lip as a loud man escaped her, she let the waves of pleasure move from her core and wash over her entire body. She closed her eyes and let her body relax on the couch as she panted. Kazuya continued to thrust into her tight hole. She had to admire his stamina.

She felt a wave of pleasure building again as she saw him, sweaty and glistening, his large frame towering over her as he pounded her asshole.

She began to rub her clitoris again as he began to thrust faster and harder. With one final thrust, he gave a guttural groan almost as if announcing his climax and she came again as he collapsed over her, breathing heavily.

As he pulled out of her she felt the thick, warm fluid slowly ooze out. She closed her eyes and rested her forearm on her forehead, her breathing becoming more slow and even. She opened her azure eyes when she heard him begin to get dressed.

"I don't say this often, boss," she said as she rolled onto her side to face him making sure her breasts were clearly visible to him, "but that was some fantastic fucking. Though a little painful." She added that last part just to see his reaction.

He gave a dry chuckle as he zipped up his pants. "I told you it wouldn't be a good idea."

She feigned, discomfort as she stood up, she walked up to him in nothing but her black stilettos and pressed her bare breasts to his scarred torso.

"Maybe next time we can be… a little _less_ rough?" She rested her forehead on his shoulder trying to gauge what he would do with that bit of affection.

He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he kissed her deeply.

"No." He said firmly after breaking the kiss. "I will take you however I want, whenever I want. I tried to warn you that it wasn't a good idea, you don't know what you've started."

With that, he let go of her hair and continued to get dressed without giving her so much as a second glance.

She didn't want to tell him or to even acknowledge it, but those mere words made her groin begin to throb.

It was what she had wanted.

She watched him as he made his way out the door closing it behind him.

So many men at her feet always trying their best to please her in any way that they could and here was the one who was trying to only please himself… And he had been the one who had gotten her off in a way that no other had. He was rough and selfish and controlling just as she suspected. His need for dominance was adorable and she liked being dominated, treated roughly during sex. Yeah, she knew she had issues.

The Lightning Scarlet set off to look for her bra and dress, she was tired and thoroughly satisfied. Her mission had been successful, her unsuspecting mark had been taken down and he didn't even know it. He would not be able to stay away.

I will take you however I want, whenever I want. His words echoed in her head.

The mere thought of their next encounter made her wet all over again...

* * *

 **A/N: I believe in Kazuya and Anna as a couple, it just makes sense to me. And I know, what about Jun? Well, I believe in Jun and Kazuya as a couple too, I've had more than one meaningful relationship in my life, many of us have, so why can't Kaz? I'm a little sad that there isn't more Kazuya and Anna fanfiction.**


	2. Three AM

**A/N: No, set up, no buildup, just an indefensible PWP.**

* * *

~Three A.M.~

* * *

On a Wednesday morning at three a.m. Kazuya Mishima sat with his back against the ornate, wooden headboard of his king-sized bed watching the gorgeous brunette work his throbbing cock. He watched her head bob up and down then moved his gaze to the outline of her perfect ass raised high in the air. At that very moment he wished he had a mirror in front of his bed.

He was pleasantly jostled out of his thoughts when she stopped moving her mouth up and down on his member and began to flick her warm, wet tongue on the underside of his shaft. He closed his eyes and exhaled softly. She then began to gingerly suckle his most sensitive spot… she knew exactly what he liked, what would send him over the edge in the shortest amount of time. But he hadn't woken her up just for a quick blowjob, he was planning to make the experience last.

"Enough." He said as he grabbed a handful of her silky, brown hair and slowly pulled her off.

Anna Williams's seductive, blue eyes looked into his… She was gorgeous, from her pouty pink lips, that were slightly swollen at the moment, to her curves, and her hair, everything was perfect.

He loved her hair.

It was the perfect length, texture and thickness for pulling, it gave him more control over her and he knew that she loved it.

He released her hair and the woman walked on her knees until she was close enough to meet his lips, his kissed her roughly and felt his arousal grow as he tasted himself in her mouth.

Anna straddled him at the hips and began to grind her warm, wet pussy on his pelvis.

He spoke against her parted lips. "Lie down."

She gave his lips a little lick before doing as she was asked. He quickly positioned his naked body on top of hers; her soft, white thighs were open and waiting for him. He slowly pushed his shaft into her swollen nether lips and felt them part easily as he found her wet, eager entrance. He went slowly as he softly kissed and licked her neck, his large, rough hands sliding over her shapely thighs. Anna let a little moan escape her throat with each inch that enter her. It made his cock throb.

He hilted her and began to move slowly. She was so tight and wet and warm that he wanted to make it last as long as possible. He felt her legs wrap around him and began to speed up his thrusts, her moans began to match his movements.

Her red fingernails dug into his shoulders and he responded by fucking her harder and faster. Her legs and hips were moved at the same rhythm and changed pace with his.

He felt her arch her back and knew that she was close. He smiled wickedly as he pulled out immediately.

"Prick." She said angrily as she furrowed her brow. "Why do you always do this to me?"

He didn't say anything, instead he moved his head down between her breasts and took a perfect, pink nipple into his mouth. He suckled it softly as he roughly pinched the other between his fingers; she moaned quietly and ran her fingers through his jet-black hair.

"Face-down." He said as he raised himself to his knees.

She purred and gave him a seductive smile as she obeyed. She took two pillows and placed them beneath her head then raised her perfect, round ass in the air.

"Be gentle." She said as she moved her arms to a comfortable position.

 _Gentle._ He almost laughed; there was no such thing as a gentle fucking. Gentle meant making love and he had never made love, but he had fucked countless times.

He had a perfect view of her glistening pussy and her tight back door. He loved that she left just the right amount of neatly groomed pubic hair. He slid his index finger into her slippery entrance, then pulled it back out. He ran it over the swollen slit and up to her nether entrance. He heard her throaty moan as he slowly pushed his finger into her anus. He moved it in and out a few times then positioned himself on his knees behind her.

He ran his finger from her sodden folds up to her back entrance to make sure there was enough lubrication then pushed his shaft slowly into her tight ass. He inhaled and exhaled as he penetrated her while Anna moaned loudly and fisted the sheets. A lesser man would blow his load feeling such hot, tightness around him; but he was disciplined. When he finally hid his entire length inside her he took a few steadying breaths as he caressed her soft, round ass cheeks. He smirked when he saw a bite mark on her left cheek; it had happened during their shenanigans a few days prior.

He never got tired of taking her this way, there was something about it that drove him crazy. He liked that she was a woman of so few inhibitions; but most of all he liked that she enjoyed being controlled... Only by him, he knew that she never put up with shit from anyone else.

He gave her ass a hard slap and began to move slowly back and forth; her loud moaning serving to urge him on. He began to build up speed until he was plowing into her asshole. She raised herself up on her arms so that she was on all fours, he started giving her a hard slap with each thrust and she went down on her elbows. He saw her put her right hand between her legs and knew that she was rubbing her clit.

She was close and so was he.

With his left hand he grabbed her hip tightly and with his right he took a handful of her hair and pulled her head back as he pounded harder and harder into her tight ass. She gave a small yelp as her ass quivered against his thighs and he knew that she had climaxed. He let go of her hair and used both hands to hold her hips and thrust hard and fast against her; he saw her ass jiggle every time his pelvis rammed onto it. He groaned as he felt a wave of pleasure erupt in his core and spread throughout his entire body; he felt his rock-hard member spill its seed into her depths and held her hips tightly against him until his cock stopped pulsing inside her.

He collapsed on top of her and bit her shoulder then pulled out of her and lay on his back with his arms above his head as his heart rate began to slow.

Anna moved her body next to his then lifted herself up onto her elbows and kissed him deeply.

"That was amazing, boss." She spoke against his lips in a breathy voice.

He loved hearing her call him _boss_ when they were in bed.

She rolled away from him and grabbing a pillow she put it under her head and seemed to settle down to sleep with her back to him.

Kazuya glanced at the bed, it was a mess. They were laying on top of soiled, wrinkled, silk sheets.

His dark eyes lingered on Anna's naked form; her slender waist, full hips and shapely legs… And that perfect, round ass.

He felt himself get hard again.

He couldn't help himself, he rolled his body up next to hers and slid his hand between her legs.

"I'm trying to sleep!" She yelled as she tried to turn toward him.

Putting both hands on her hips he forcefully turned her so that she was lying face-down. He kissed her right ass cheek then gave it a slap.

"Raise your ass." He ordered.

"This had better have a happy ending for me." She said sounding annoyed, but did as she was told regardless.

He raised himself up on his knees and got into position behind her, he slid his middle finger into her and she responded with a moan. He withdrew his finger deciding that he had not ravaged her pussy enough yet and took his stiff member in his hand then guided himself into her wet, eager entrance. He unwillingly let a low moan escape his throat as his cock moved into her tight, velvety walls, he knew it wouldn't take too long.

He immediately began to thrust fast and hard, the sound of his pelvis slapping onto her ass filled the bedroom. He watched her ass jiggle each time his length disappeared into her and marveled at how fucking hot that was. He gave her left cheek a hard slap causing her to shriek then slowed down momentarily to push his middle finger into her still-slippery asshole and began to pump it in and out at the same rhythm as his throbbing cock.

She let out a sound that was a cross between a yelp and a moan and he wondered if he was hurting her, but he was too close and didn't want to stop. He pulled his finger out of her and quickly raised his body upright pulling her body up with his so that they were both on their knees. With his right hand he squeezed one of her breasts while the other went between her legs, he massaged her swollen clit as he thrust up into her.

He heard her yell as she quivered against him and felt her walls contract tightly around him. That instantly caused him to orgasm as he held her tightly, his fingers digging into her breast and pussy. He continued to give tiny thrusts until all his seed had spilled into her. He let go of her and pulled his spent cock out of her. The both collapsed onto the bed, chests heaving and bodies glistening with sweat and other bodily fluids.

"...Fuck…" Anna said sounding breathless. "...Now _that_ was truly fantastic."

"Were you lying before?" He asked, though he knew she wasn't, he knew exactly how her body reacted when she came.

"I'd never lie to you, boss." She said as she turned her back to him and got into a comfortable position. "But just because I liked it, it doesn't mean that you can wake me up for a blowjob again."

"I won't," he assured her, "but don't worry, I'll let you blow me in the shower later."

"What's in it for me?"

"You get to blow me in the shower." He smirked.

She scoffed. "What a lucky girl I am."

She gasped as he gave her ass a hard slap. Feeling truly spent he turned his back to her and glanced at the clock on the bedside table, it was four a.m.

He closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep.


End file.
